Dream as if you´ll live forever
by kafkasonata
Summary: HarryDrac One-shot


Titel: Dream as if you´ll live forever, live as if you´die today  
Autor: LiLi  
One-Shot  
Rating: PG-12 (wenn überhaupt!)  
Warnungen: Slash (don´t like, don´t read) angedeuteter Sex, vielleicht Drama

Pairing: Harry/Draco (wer auch sonst)

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nix! Nee das hat alles die von uns allseits geschätzte J.K. Rowling erfunden!

Ich verdiene kein Geld damit schnief und habe auch sonst keinen nutzen daraus!

Die Idee ist von mir, beruht aber auf ein Zitat von James Dean.

**Warnung**: Für das auftreten von Schäden nach Konsumierung dieser FF wird keine Haftung übernommen! Beschädigte Taschentücher werden nicht erstattet.

Viel Spaß jetzt...here we go:

Dream as if you´ll live forever, live as if you´die today. (James Dean)

Harry Potter lief nervös in dem dunklen Korridor auf und ab. Er fuhr bestimmt schon zum hundertsten Mal durch die Haare nur um diese danach wieder nervös zu glätten, was aber ohne Erfolg blieb.

Der grünäugige Held seufzte hörbar und lehnte sich erschöpft von der ganzen Nervosität an eine der Kerkerwände. Ja es war eine dumme Idee gewesen, vielleicht sollte er es einfach vergessen und...doch weiter kam er nicht, denn sein Gedankengang wurde von einer sehr bekannten Stimme unterbrochen: „Potter was bei Merlin machst du hier? Hast du dich verlaufen? Soll ich dich zurückgeleiten?" Die Person, der die Stimme gehört trat jetzt dem Schatten und schaute Harry mit einer gewissen Neugier an.

Dieser schluckte und erwiderten dann in einem überraschend ruhigen Ton „Ich hab auf dich gewartet. Wollte mit dir reden." „Ach und was hat der große Potter mit mir zu besprechen?"

„Komm mit!" Mit diesen Worten wurde der Junge Malfoy in ein Klassenzimmer gezogen, welches im nächsten Gang lag.

Es schien eines der gewöhnlichen, ungenutzten Hogwarts Klassenzimmer zu sein. Noch lag es im Halbdunkeln und man konnte nicht erkennen was in der Ecke lag. Harry wusste es natürlich, schließlich hatte er es vorbereitet. Aber vielleicht bräuchte er es ja nicht. Der misstrauischen Blick mit dem der Blonden ihn musterte bestätigte seine Annahme nur.

Harry schluckte wieder „Also..." „Also?" „Du weißt, dass morgen die letzte Schlacht gegen Voldemort" Draco schauderte kurz „ sein soll."

„Natürlich Potter, das weiß jeder, was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

Harry hatte jetzt nicht mehr den Mut in Draco´s Augen zu sehen. Es war schwer, Gryffindor hin oder her.

„Also ich werde mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit morgen sterben..." das stimmte.

Die Chancen, dass er das Morgen überstand, waren gleich null. Er schauderte.

Rief sich in Gedanken wieder zum Thema zurücküber Morgen hatte er sich schon viel zu viele Gedanken gemacht, jetzt war etwas anderes wichtiger.

„Und vorher, wollte ich mich noch von meiner Jungfräulichkeit verabschieden." So jetzt war es raus. Seine Karten lagen offen auf dem Tisch. Er war noch Jungfrau. Gott wie lange hatte er diesen Satz geübt, bis er ihn einigermaßen flüssig über die Lippen brachte.

Ein leises Lachen kam von Draco.

„Schön, dass du so offen mit deiner Sexualität umgehst, aber was hat das alles mit mir zu tun? Du willst doch nicht etwa, dass ich dir dabei helfe, oder?" Der Malfoy Erbe lachte wieder, verstummte aber, als er Harrys Antwort hörte. „Doch genau das will ich!"

Dieser Satz war wieder sicher und Harry schaute Draco in die Augen. Er meinte es ernst.

„Aber, aber...ich mein...warum ich?" Harry hatte den Slytherin verwirrt. Insgeheim gratulierte er sich, das war ihm in fast 7 Jahren Feindschaft, noch selten gelungen.

„Weil ich gehört habe, dass du der Beste bist." Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit Harry wusste das, aber der andere Teil, würde alles nur komplizierter machen. Also verschwieg er ihn.

Draco schien durch diese Antwort sein Selbstbewusstsein wieder gefunden zu haben und seine Antwort spiegelte das auch deutlich wieder.

„Natürlich bin ich der Beste!" „Also Malfoy...ja oder nein?" „Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich dir helfen sollte!" Harry seufzte, er hatte das kommen sehen.

„Sieh es doch einfach als Triumph. Dein Rivale kriecht vor dir und fleht dich an mit ihm zu schlafen. Ist doch ne tolle Gelegenheit!" Dem Gryffindor fielen diese Worte schwer. Er erniedrigte sich hier. Andererseits, hatte er sich vorgenommen mit Draco zu schlafen und das würde er auch erreichen.

„Mmh du hast Recht Potter, die Gelegenheit ist günstig aber ich werde es trotzdem nicht tun!"

„Aber warum nicht?" Fragte Harry vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen.

„Potter, Potter was würden deine Gryffindor Freunde dazu sagen"

„Das ist mir scheißegal Malfoy, sie werde es eh nicht erfahren. Sie denken ich sei schon in Dumbledors Büro und plane fleißig meinen Tod. Verdammt kannst du mir nicht einfach einen Gefallen tun? Weißt du was das für eine Erniedrigung ist, die um so was zu bitten? Nein der große Draco Malfoy würde sich nie dazu herunterlassen, Harry Potter einen Gefallen zu tun, selbst wenn..." weiter kam der aufgebrachte Gryffindor nicht mehr, denn Dracos weiche Lippen legten sich auf seine. Und die fremde Zunge drängte sich in seinen Mund.

Nach einen Augenblick um das Geschehen zu realisieren, küsste er mit allem zurück, was er hatte. Als sie sich nach einer Weile schwer atmend lösten, meinte der blonde junge Mann.

„Wehe du bist nicht gut und irgendwer erfährt hiervon! Küssen kannst du ja!"

Harry lachte leise, hauchte Draco einen Kuss auf die Lippen und zog ihn in die noch dunkle Ecke.

„Keine Angst Malfoy, es erfährt keiner, außer vielleicht die Toten."

„Du bist dir deines Todes wirklich sicher, mh? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Gryffindor so pessimistisch sein kann!" „Muss mein Slytherin Einschlag sein" Harry grinste auf Grund von Dracos entgleisenden Gesichtszügen.

„Denkt nicht drüber nach. War nur eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, mit dem Hut und mir."

Harry schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und die Kerzen entflammten sich. Der Blick auf ein Bett und einen kleinen Tisch wurden frei, die hier sonst sicher nicht standen.

„Du hast das hier wirklich geplant, oder?"

„Natürlich, ich will meine Jungfräulichkeit doch standesgemäß verlieren."

Draco ging zu dem kleinen Tisch neben dem doch verhältnismäßig riesigen Bett und begutachtete die Flaschen.

„Massageöl? Selbsterwärmend und mit Vanillegeschmack? Potter wo hast du so was her?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und errötete leicht.

Er ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und seufzte wieder. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er keine Ahnung, was er jetzt machen sollte.

Was er nicht bemerkte, war der Arm, der ihn von hinten umschloss und aufs Bett zog.

„Wenn du da den ganzen Abend rumsitzt, wird das bestimmt nichts mit deinem Ziel."

Draco hatte Harry auf den Rücken geschubst und saß jetzt auf dessen Bauch.

„Ich denke wir probieren dieses Massageöl einfach mal aus. Klingt doch gut!"

Harry nickte nur. Innerlich schalt er sich einen Narren dafür so aufgeregt zu sein.

Das war auch Harrys Ex(?)-Rivale nicht entgangen. Er beugte sich vor und hauchte in Harrys Ohr. „Entspann dich Harry. Es wird dir gefallen!"

Harry schauderte, ob es an der Art lag, wie Malfoy seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, oder an dem heißen Atem an seinem Ohr, oder an Beiden, war Harry ein Rätsel. Über welches auch nicht lange nachdachte, denn als der blonde Schönling ihn küsste war eh alles andere unwichtig.

Während sich ihre Zunge duellierten, hatte Draco ihm schon das Hemd ausgezogen.

Dann löste er sich von Harry, schraubte die Massageöl Flasche auf und träufelte etwas auf Harrys nackte Brust und auf seine eigenen Finger. Dann stellte er die Flasche weg und leckte lasziv seinen Finger ab. „Mmh wirklich, Vanille. Lecker"

Der Blonde rutschte ein Stück, bis er auf Harrys Beinen saß und begann die, jetzt schon warme, Flüssigkeit von Harrys Brust abzulecken. Harry keuchte überrasch auf. Dann schloss er genießerisch die Augen. Draco widmete sich derweil Harrys Brustwarzen und bearbeitete diese mit Zunge und Zähnen.

Der Gryffindor hatte alle Mühe nicht laut zu stöhnen und biss auf seine Finger.

„Tsstss Harry hast du wirklich gedacht, du könntest soweit gehen, ohne ein bisschen laut zu werden? Du wirst heute Nacht noch Stöhnen Harry und das ist ein Versprechen. Jetzt hör endlich auf deine armen Finger zu malträtieren."

Damit biss Draco noch einmal leicht in Harrys empfindliches Brustfleisch. Dieser gab auf und

ließ sich einfach fallen.

* * *

Die Kerzen waren mittlerweile heruntergebrannt und Draco war eingeschlafen. 

Harry starrte in die Dunkelheit um ihn. Er ließ den Abend noch einmal Revue passieren um jede Einzelheit in sich aufzunehmen.

Draco´s weiße Haut, die im Kerzenlicht geglänzt hatte. Seine weichen Haare.

Die Dinge die Draco mit seiner Zunge angestellt hatte und schließlich der Verlust seiner Jungfräulichkeit.

Es hatte wehgetan, ein wenig, aber Draco war mehr als sanft.

Harry war überrascht gewesen, dass ein Malfoy so zärtlich sein kann.

Er lächelte, als er den Schlafenden betrachtet. Er beugte sich vor und hauchte Draco einen Kuss auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen.

„Danke, Draco. Ich habe es dir nie gesagt und bin auch immer noch nicht dazu bereit, deswegen lasse ich dir einen Brief zurück." Er seufzte und drängte die Tränen aus seinen Augen. Er würde nicht weinen.

„Weißt du was ich mir wünsche? Das du und alle Überlebenden, das nutzen wofür ich mich opfere. Versprichst du mir das?" Harry lachte leise. „Ich würde dir gerne irgendetwas wünschen, bevor ich gehe, aber ich kann nicht. Also dann Dray. Vielleicht sehen wir und ja irgendwann mal wieder."

Jetzt liefen doch Tränen Harrys Wange runter und er stand schnell auf, damit sie nicht auf Draco´s Gesicht tropften. Vorsichtig legte er den Brief auf das Tischchen. Nahm seinen Zauberstab und verließ den Raum. Die Tür fiel leise ins Schloss.

* * *

„Und Harry hast du dich von allen verabschiedet?" fragte Dumbledor als Harry sein Büro betrat. 

„Ja Professor. Und wer weiß, vielleicht seh ich sie ja alle irgendwann wieder."

Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Strafte diese aber gleich wieder. Harry beobachtete wie Dumbledor den Apparations Schutz von Hogwarts nahm und dann Harry ein Zeichen gab.

Sie apparierten. Die letzte Schlacht hatte begonnen.

* * *

Unten in den Kerkern bewegte sich Draco Malfoy leicht in seinen Kissen. Er hatte nicht geschlafen und somit jedes Wort von Harry aufgenommen. Sie hatte ihn verwirrt. 

Eine zeitlang grübelte er, bis ihm einfiel, dass Harry ja einen Brief an ihn zurückgelassen hatte.

Er rutschte zum Tischchen und griff danach.

Dann schnappte er sich seinen Zauberstab und ließ neue Kerzen erscheinen.

Vorsichtig entfaltete er da Blatt und begann zu lesen.

_Draco,_

_wenn du das liest bin ich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit schon fort oder sogar schon tot._

_Ich möchte mich noch einmal für diese Nacht bedanken. Es war wunderschön._

_Als ich dir den Grund nannte, warum du derjenige warst, der mir die Unschuld nehmen sollte, habe ich nur die halbe Wahrheit gesagt. Natürlich sagen alle du bist der Best und ich bezweifle es auch nicht._

_Aber die andere Wahrheit ist, ich liebe dich Draco._

_Das mag überraschend kommen, und auch unglaubwürdig._

_Schließlich haben wir uns fast 7 Jahre lang das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären und ich will es auch nicht._

_Es war gut so wie es war. Durch unsere Feindschaft konnte ich mir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen und für dich war es auch sicherer. Wer weiß was Voldemort mit dir angestellt hätte._

_Irgendwie hast du mich immer davon abgehalten vom Boden abzuheben. Auch dafür möchte ich dir danken._

_Ich habe oft von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft geträumt. Auch wenn es noch so unwahrscheinlich war, hat mich dieser Gedanke immer wieder dazu angespornt weiter zu machen und härter zu trainieren._

_Es war albern. Ich meine, wir beide in einem Haus mit vielen kleinen Kindern. Kinder mit weiß-blonden Haaren und grünen Augen, oder andersherum._

_Du würdest jeden Tag versuchen ihre Haare zu bändigen._

_Hermione und Ron würden zum Kaffee vorbeikommen und am Ende würden du und Ron euch wieder in dir Haare kriegen. Wie immer._

_Du wärst wahrscheinlich Professor für Zaubertränke und würdest in Hogwarts unterrichten. Dein Ruf wäre schlimmer als der von Snape, obwohl du eindeutig eine schönere Nase und ein besseres Shampoo hast. Ich würde dich immer ermahnen nicht so gemein zu den Kindern zu sein und du würdest lachen und mich küssen. _

_Ich wäre Hausfrau und das von ganzem Herzen. Ich hätte gerne Kinder von dir aufgezogen, Draco._

_Wahrscheinlich wirst du jetzt lachend auf dem Bett, oder wo auch immer du den Brief liest, sitzen. Ja lach ruhig, ich weiß das es albern ist, aber es hat mich immer zum Weitermachen angeregt. Auch dafür wollt ich noch Danke sagen. Obwohl du eigentlich nichts damit zu tun hattest._

_Ich möchte, dass du mir einen gefallen tust. Vergiss mich nicht. Alle werden sich später an den Helden erinnern, der Voldemort getötet hat. Aber ich möchte auch, dass sich jemand an mich, den 17 jährigen Jungen erinnert. Der seltsame Zukunftsfantasien hatte und in seinen Rivalen verliebt war._

_Leb dein Leben, ich wünsch dir dafür alles Gute und denk vielleicht mal an mich._

_In Liebe _

_Harry Potter_

Der Brief fiel aus Dracos zitternder Hand. Er hatte nicht gelacht.

Eine Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel und er schlug die immer noch zitternden Hände vors Gesicht. Als wolle er verstecken, dass er weinte. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit weinte. Weinte um den Jungen, der so viele Träume hatte, Träume für ein langes Leben. Aber nie das Leben um all diese Träume auszuleben.

„Idiot" war das einzige Wort, was über Dracos Lippen kam. Harry hätte so vieles verdient.

Doch dann lächelte er. Es war noch nicht vorbei. Wer weiß was morgen war. Vielleicht hat Harry ja Recht und sie würden sich wieder sehen.

Wer weiß.

Draco beschloss aufzustehen und den Sonnenaufgang zu betrachten. Das hatte er lange nicht mehr getan und dies war ein besonderer Tag. Der Beginn einer neuen Zukunft.

Dream as if you´ll live forever, live as if you´ll die today.

James Dean, der auch ein viel zu kurzes Leben hatte.

* * *

LiLi 4.Februar 2005 

So ich hoffe es hat euch ein bissl gefallen. Würd mich über ein Review freuen.

ganz unaufällig mit riesigen leuchte Pfeil auf Review Knopf deut

Sorry an alle die auf ein nächstes Chappy von „Die Fortsetzung" warten, bin im Mom nicht in der Stimmung so was zu schreiben. Sorry!


End file.
